My Last Days in The Organization
by TiffanyFrankGeorgston
Summary: Organization XIII has recruited a fourteenth member for their Organization. What role does this mysterious XIV member has to do with an Organization of only XIII members? Does this XIV member have a possible love interest? This is Xion's story, "Come let me tell you all my story, I even fell in love" I am working on this book with my fellow fanfiction author William Russell.77995 .
1. New Faces

**Thank you for reading my fanfic, I want you to know this entire thing will be in first person aka Xion's Pov. Great now that's cleared up, let us begin.**

Day 7: New Faces

I woke up in an all white room with one window, a dresser and a bed. I moved over to the window and looked out it, this room i was in was on the fifth floor! I saw a ledge I could possible walk on to get out of here. I put my hands on the window and saw behind it were thick metal bars. I sighed and got out of bed, I walked to a mirror on my dresser to get a better look at myself. I wore an all black cloak with matching leggings, boots, gloves and a shirt. "..." I noticed i had on a black hood as well, it covered my eyes, hair and almost everything except for my mouth and nose. "Ugh... swell..." my voice sounded pretty normal as usual. I guided my hands up to where my chest is and placed my hands over my heart and looked down. I felt strange.. something wasn't right with me and I knew it. My heart wasn't beating but I had this sixth sense like someone was here waiting for me to come out my room. "What is this feeling I'm getting..?" i said to myself. "Why...can't I feel my heat beat..?" I put my hands in my cloak pockets as i continued to think more. "Wait...where's my Mom..?..I remember it all so clearly.. before I woke up in this strange room..no.. this strange place..I..i.." My mind was racing back to the other day, I closed my eyes to focus a bit more.

Flash Back

Yesterday morning. I sat up on my bed in my room. my walls were yellow and the floor is red wood. My bed had flower patterns covering it, there was a window right above my bed in a circle shaped opening with the morning sun and breeze blowing in. My room door was red itself and next to it was my closet door where I kept all my clothes and shoes, there was a night stand in the far corner of my room with a green mirror and brown teddy bear on it saying 'We love you always, p.s Mom and Dad.' I smiled warmly as my black hair laced over my shoulder with my sky blue eyes shinning in the light. "Well, it's time to get up." I said to myself as I walked out my room. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, after that I got dressed for the day. I wore knee length demi shorts with a light purple shirt and a light purple jacket that wasn't zipped at all, I kept it open most of the time. I went to the kitchen and saw Mom and Dad already made breakfast for me even though they weren't here. My entire house walls and floors matched that of my room. i sat down at the table and started eating as I read a note they left for me. 'Xion, We've gone to get dinner for tonight, we'll be home soon. P.s Mom and Dad. For breakfast i had french toast with eggs, two sausages and one hash brown plus a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. I giggled a little "Aww, Mom and Dad are always finding ways to surprise me for my fifteenth birthday which is in eight days." I hummed lightly as I ate my breakfast in peace. My doorbell ringed just as I was nearly done with my breakfast, I grabbed my cup of orange juice and ran to the front door. "One moment!" I said a bi loudly. I drank half of my orange juice and sat ut down on the living room table. I noticed there was another note on it, I picked it up and on the note it said 'Xion.. if your reading this note then there's something we have to tell you. We..aren't really your out to get dinner.. we had to go into hiding because they're coming..-' the doorbell rang again. I sighed as I approached the door and yelled "Who is it?!" The voice belonged to a man, I looked through the peephole to get a better look at this man. He was tall, slim, his skin was light, he had medium length red hair with green eyes and two purple icons under both his eyes.

He sighed and replied "Come on open up! your parents sent me to come get you." I shrugged it off and opened the door for the man. "Where's my parents now if you don't mind me asking?" I studied the man's facial features a bit more. He looked unpleasent about my question. "Come on" he began "we don't have time for this." he grabbed my arm, I let out a small yelp as he yanked me out my house. "Hey!" I said in shock and a bit of fear. "Let go of me!" He continued walking away from my house as I yelled at him. "No can do" he said "My Boss wouldn't be too happy if I let our newest recruit go." 'New recruit?' I thought to myself 'New recruit for what? I don't remember signing up for anything for my summer vacation.' He raised his right palm and a dark portal appeared four feet ahead of us. I knew exactly what it was, the color matched the creatures that come out at night. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and yanked really hard. "What the?" he said as he turned around to look at me. I took four steps back not completely trusting this guy. "Umm.. yeah.. about that new recruit thing, I think I'm going to have to pass." He scratched his head as I walked away from him. "I'm afraid your not going to have a choice here. Your coming with me wether you like it or not." His voice was a bit more sinister, he opened his hands and two flaming red Chakrams appeared in his hands, he threw both of them at me in a really high speed. "Whoa!" I said as I jumped between them as if i was through hoops in gym class again. I landed swiftly on my feet and looked up to see the Chakrams spin straight up in the air then came flying back at me in an even higher speed. The first one whipped past my hair, I didn't see it coming but i felt the wind as it passed by. The second one was coming at the back of my head, I quickly fell to the ground as it soared over my head. "Ughh.. what the heck! How are those things able to come back to me?" The man stood there with his back against the gate and flicked his left hand. "My Chakrams locate enemies by they're body temperature, In other words, you better run girly." He pointed behind me. I looked back and saw the first Chakram coming at me even faster, "Oh crap" I said lowly, I quickly pushed off the ground with all my strength allowing me to dodge the Chakram. I soared in the air for a few seconds, the Chakram had gotten stuck in a tree and the second one was only second behind me.

I landed on the ground swiftly yet again, I lost sight of the man. My eyes flew over to the Chakram in the tree, without thinking I was trying to yank it out the tree but it was pretty heavy. 'How can someone scrawny as him lift these things?!' I gritted my teeth and kept pulling "Come on!" It moved an inch "Arg-" I fell silent as someone hit me in the back of my head causing me to lose conscious.

Flash Back Ended.

I re-opened my eyes and walked out my room. "Let's see where I am." to my right was another man but he was different, he too wore an all black attire like me but his hair was blue and his eyes were yellow. "You, come with me." I felt weird, I walked over towards him as something was slipping my mind. He pointed to a door. "Go in there." I nodded and did as he asked as I kept my hood on. Inside the room were thirteen really high chairs, each one holding a member in all black like me. My eyes flew up to a boy who was light skinned with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, he looked about my age and pretty cute too. I smiled at him as I heard someone say "Let us welcome one of the keyblade's chosen ones. Number XIV Xion." The blonde boy gasped as he saw my smile, I blushed and stopped smiling. I was wrapped in my own thoughts as everyone continued talking. Once the meeting was done and I was officially announced as a fourteenth member of this group..no, this Organization. I left the round room and as I did I saw the blue haired guy again. He said to me "I am Saix. I am also your superior. In time I will contact you when there's something for you to do." I nodded and listened, he walked off. I walked back to my room slowly but stopped when I saw the blonde boy standing outside my room.

 **This concludes chapter 1: Day 7! I'll see you all sunday for a new chapter! I'll update every Saturday!**


	2. Training with Larxene

**Thank you all for the views! I know I'm a bit late here so I'll post two chapters up today to make up for Saturday.**

Day 8: Training with Larxene

I had just woken up and Saix stood on the other side of her door, his voice came through it, ordering me to go with Larxene to learn magic. I sat up in my white fluffy bed and ruffled my hair. I yawned and said in a very droopy voice "Alright, just give me five more minutes Saix." I fell back on my bed and started closing my eyes. Saix's voice didn't say anything for a while, I guess he was letting me sleep in for a little bit longer. "I could get use to this." I rolled over on my side as I sank deep in thought about yesterday with that boy who was number XIII. Our ranks were pretty low but I suppose it had to be of some use.

Once I escaped all my thoughts I realized I had just gotten out the showers and was pretty much getting dressed for my training session with Larxene. "Magic doesn't really exist does it?" I asked myself as I threw my hood on. I walked out my room thus locking the door behind me. My room was essentially three doors down from the girl's bathroom, normally around this time I go eat but for some reason I wasn't hungry. I walked past all the rooms and continued to the mission room, everything in it was white! from the furniture to the floors, walls and ceiling! "Wow." I said to myself as I saw a giant glass window peaking out into the dark world, it appeared to always be night time here. Saix stood there in front of the glass window opening a dark portal for me to walk through and I did just that. Inside the dark portal as I walked on a dark grey path was nothing but some darkness, beneath the platform I stood on were multiple platforms just like it! "Someone can easily get lost in here.." I shivered a bit, as a result i zipped my cloak up all the way as I made it through the portal and into an open grass field with red, blue, white, purple and cyan tulips! "Oooo!" I said in awe as i bent down and quickly picked up a blue tulip. "This one is so pretty!"

I closed my eyes, brought the tulip closer to my face and sniffed it, it smelled good and it felt really hot. "Huh?" I said opening my eyes to see the blue tulip had somehow caught fire. "Ah!" I shouted in surprised as it nearly burned my gloves, it quickly extinguised the tulip by dropping it on the ground and stomped out the flames as fast as I can. "That was a bit too close for comfort for my liking." I heard a girl snicker before laughing like a maniac, I peered over my right shoulder and saw a girl who was taller than me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like Roxas, I wondered if she was his sister or cousin. She too wore the exact same cloak as me, I figured this was Larxene. Larxene had her hands on her hips still laughing like a maniac before asking "I got you good didn't I?" I didn't know how to repsond, I stood there silently. Larxene raised her right hand some and flicked it a bit. "This is the part where you tell me your name." she smiled a bit. It didn't last long but it was better than nothing. I cleared my throat silently and spoke up a little. "M..My name is Xion Davis but.. you can call me Xion." Larxene put her right index finger one her lips while observing me. "Hmm.." she began "Well, Xion it's always nice to have a new member around here- especially a girl." I stared at her from beneath my hood and asks a little bit louder "W-Wait.. you was the only girl here..?" Larxene nodded her head in agreement before putting her hands to her side. "That I was, but now all of that's changed. Let's get started on your taining Xion." I stood at attention while observing her. Larxene clampsed her hands together "First close your eyes, after that think about yor favorite element. Once you do that imagine it coming towards you in your mind. Slowly it draws you in before fading out of existence." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I did exactly as she said and before I knew it, a red fire ball shot at Larxene's feet. In real time it's only been five minutes since I had my eyes closed but in my mind, time worked differently. I was in some dark temple for seventeen months.

I opened my eyes just as Larxene gave me a thumbs up and said "Good job Xion! I knwe you could do it!" I smiled softly at her. When I had my eyes closed I remembered the conversation I had with Roxas from the other day. He stood right outside my room door as if he was waiting for me. I quickly ducked down behind a wall near Axel's bed room. "What is he doing there?" I watched and waited for him to leave but he didn't. I sighed and got up and walked up to him with my hood still on. Roxas didn't really say anything towards me. He just stared at me before walking off. I heard Larxene's voice pulling me out my thoughts once again. "Xiooon, anyone home?" she was standing directly in front of me, poking my cheeks. "Huh?" I said a bit confused. Larxene sighed and gave me another smile "I said" she began "We can Rtc now." I raised my eyebrows in question, even if she couldn't see my face, I felt as if her blue eyes were peircing right through my hood. "Rtc means Return to the Castle." I saw another dark corridor opened for me. I nodded slightly and started walking to the portal. Larxene kept her eyes on me the entire time as we walked through the portal.

"Xion." she said. I looked over my left shoulder as we walked "Hm?" I responded. Larxene placed her hand on my left shoulder as we walked "If I start acting different when we get in the Castle, try not to tak everything I say literally okay?" I nodded as I her hand fell off my shoulder. I looked straight ahead before the sound of water caught my ears attention, not only water but I could smell the salty air nearby which meant sand was there. If I didn't know any better we were walking past a beach. I wanted to look at it but Larxene probably didn't want any distractions. "We're almost there Xion then you can go do whatever you like for today." I thought to myself 'I do one mission a day huh? Cool.' "Okay, thank you for the information Larxene."Larxene smiled sweetly as we walked. I looked in the direction of the beach and saw a very big, very bright moon. It was so pretty, so calming. Larxene must have known I was looking at the beach because she said "Never go down there Xion.. it's dangerous and you could get trapped here..forever." I gulped and gave her a thumbs up as we entered the portal leading in the Castle. I slowly walked to my room as I heard Saix ask Larxene "How did she do?" Larxene's voice sounded sharp and cruel "She was a nuissance. What do I look like some kind of baby sitter? I don't get paid enough for this." With that said I heard Larxene walk past me quickly, she looked back at me and our eyes locked, her right hand made a piece sign and her eyes were closed as she smiled at me before quickly facing forward and continued to her room. I smiled back at her as I entered my room- realizing I made my first friend.

 **This concludes chapter 2! Keep your eyes open for chapter 3, it'll be released at 10pm Central Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 9: Find The Heartless

I was standing in the living room with Larxene, she was telling me about my mission. "Xion" she said "Are you listening to me?" I rubbed my eyes for a second while fluffing my hair. I was pretty tired and I never took my hood off, I figured no-one really needed to see my face. 'I'm nervous..yet I'm tired.' Larxene waved her hand in front of my face three times. "Hellooooo? Xioooon, anyone home?" said Larxene. I blinked twice and nodded while saying lowly so she could hear me. "Yeah.." Larxene placed her hands on her hips as she opened a portal for us to enter. "Good, today's mission isn't to find some dumb treasure chest.. we're going to do something different." said Larxene. I raised my eyebrow curiously as I walked through her portal. We walked through the fair dark world oncd again and again I heard the ocean waves crashing down on the shore where it was. "Larxene.." I said lowly as I kept my hands in my pockets as we walked. Larxene looked over her shoulder at me as she walked out through the other portal and I came out with her. "Have you ever wondered what's down there at the beach in the dark world?" I looked up at her, my face still hidden behind my hood.

Larxene put her fingers to her lips and shook her head no. "We can talk about that another time Xion. As for right now, we need to start your very first mission!" My chest seemed to feel a bit heavy when she said that. I fiddled with my hands a bit before answering her "Yeah, so, what do we have to do today?" Larxene looked around the place we stood in, from the looks of it we were standing at the bottom of Traverse Town's Train Station. She flashed me a smile and says "We're hunting down a single heartless today!" I raised my eyebrow curiously at the word 'Heartless' I knew what they were though. "What heartless are we looking for?" Larxene started walking away from the Train Station. When we walked down from the Train Station, we walked on down a mini brown hill. "I see this town has many hills" I said to Larxene as we made a left going down the slope some more. Larxene nodded her head before saying "Indeed there are, the Heartless were after is a basic shadow. It's easily found." I sighed a bit as we walked through one of the entrance ways into a big open area known as the lot.

"Hmm.." I said to myself as I searched around for it, for the first twenty five minutes nothing appeared. That was before Larxene's voice came out in a shout to me "Xion there it is!" I spun around to see the four feet shadow with yellow eyes staring back at me. It swayed from left to right and right to left. It looked harmless but these things had been stealing people's Hearts! I wasn't about to have any of it. I extended my right hand and aimed at the Heartless before shouting "Fire!" My arms jerked bak as a Fireball shot out my hands and hit the Heartless. I watched as the Heartless easily dodged my attack. I jumped back by four feet. I looked over at Larxene who was watching me.. testing me. "Larxene! A little help here?" Larxene probably didn't hear me as the Heartless jumped to attack me. I dived to my right thus evading it's scratch attack. I got on my feet rapidly before turning my attention back to the Heartless. I couldn't see Larxene but I could hear her voice "Xion, focus your magic on the Heartless! When you get a fixated lock on it, imagine the Fire overflowing within you and erupting at the Heartless like a volcanoe!" I groaned as I dodged another attack from the Heartless thus missing the bench. 'That's easier said then done.'

I eased my breathing lightly while eyeing the shadow Heartless carefully. "You're one ugly creature.."the Heartless tilted it's head to what I was saying a bit as I kept staring at it. Larxene was sitting on a bench, she observed the battle before her and raised her hand as a bolt of electricity came rushing down out the sky and zapping the Heartless. I jumped back some as the Heartless got turned into nothing and a pink Heart popped out and into the sky. I breathed a bit heavily, I wondered why I was so tired from all this. "Larxene..why am I so tired?" Larxenewalked over towards me saying "Easy enough.. you're tired because you used up too much magic Xion. don't worry it'll recover with a good night's sleep, the stronger you become the less magic and energy you'll burn." I continued breathing heavily before Larxene opened up another portal leading us to the Castle. I started walking to my room since I had finished with my misson but first I needed a shower. "I'm going off now." I said to Larxene as I made my way to the girls showers, before I got there Roxas was walking past the girls showers with Axel and this time, those two were talking, having a heart to heart conversation. Quickly i ducked behind the wall as they went by. I sighed to myself, wondering when I'll be able to talk to that guy.

 **This ends chapter 3! So in the future chapters I'm going to be time skipping through the days, so that way I won't drag it along. See you all again!**


	4. Teaming up with Roxas

Sorry for the wait, I know I've been promising a chapter four but now it's here!

Day 14: Teaming up wih Roxas!

The sky was blue and the sun was bright. The buildings were a brown and gold color all through town. This town had a Train Station at the top of the hill and an Downtown area that had many stores. This city were known as Twilight Town. Today's mission included Xion to team up with Roxas, these two had to hunt down a twenty four feet heartless that had been going around town collecting, anger, sadnes, bliss and hearts from the locals. The casualities weren't really bad in Twilight Town, this Heartless had managed to kill fifteen locals. Xion and Roxas both stood in the center of town, there was some kind of struggle beam contest being held later on today, so far there was a white poster hanging on the walls letting them know wheb abd where it was happening. Roxas took a look around, he didn't see anyhing in the sandlot besides three benches in each corner of the Sandlot. Xion took a few steps ahead of him and looked towards a door like exit to another part of town, it seemed to lead to the Downtown area. Roxas looked over at Xion, she had her hood on which hid her face from him. "Xion, we're heading to the Downtown area." Xion didn't speak, she only nodded her head yes as her thoughts ran wild. 'Oh my god, Xion, your finally on a mission with him! You have to take advantage of this mission while you still can!'.

Roxas and Xion proceeded to the Downtown area. The only thing they saw there were stores, Jewelery stores, candy stores, ice cream stores and clothing stores. Roxas rubbed his hgead and sighed as they weren't really getting anywhere witht their search. "This is pointless.. The heartless is nowhere to be found Xion." Roxas looked troubled and ready to give up, he ruffled his hair numerous of times before taking out his keyblade and started slashing angrily at the wall. Xion watched as he attacked the wall. 'I wished I could helphim _.._ but all i can do is watch..' Xion sighed lowly as he continued attacking the wall ruthlessly. 'We haven't checked everywhere.. We have to check the Train Station.' Xion placed her hand on his shoulder, Roxas stopped attacking the wall and says "What is it Xion?" Xion licked her lips and pointed in the direction of the Train Station. Roxas got the memo. "Right, we can't give up yet. We have to check the Train Station." Xion followed behind him. Her mind shifted over to the Keyblade in her mind wondering if she too could use it as well or at least a weapon.

Roxas continued walking up to the Train station he looked over at Xion and blushed when he wondered what she looked like beneath her hood and beneath her cloak. His mind was playing jokes on him but he didn't mind it. He suddenly shook those thoughts and images from his head as they made it to the top of the Train Station, they walked to the center of the Train Station and sighed in unision. Roxas was going to through another tempertantrum but the only exit became blocked and the Heartless they longed for had finally appeared. 'Wow, that thing is big! focus Xion, you can do this.' Roxas summoned his Keyblade "There you are buddy, we've been searching for you." The Heartless didn't respond. "Well, now we have to kill you. Sorry, not sorry." Xion took her fighting stance with her hands to her sides ready. 'Let's see if all that magic practice paid off.' Roxas got into his stance as well (Time Skip past the battle) The Heartless had knocked Roxas's Keyblade out of his hands and it slide all the way to Xion. 'Well my magic is stronger than I thought-wait his weapon!' The Keyblade vanished and reappeared in Xion's hands. 'What the-' Xion took the stance she saw Roxas take and mouthed the words so Roxas can see "Shit hurt, how life works." And witht hat Xion had delivered the final blow to The Heartless, it froze before it vanished and a giant heart escaped from it as it went to kingdom hearts.

Roxas walked over to Xion "Whoa, Xion! did you know you could use the Keyblade?!" Xion shook her head no as she took off her hood. "Nope, it just felt natural to use it." Roxas stared at how beautiful Xion was. He smiled "Good job, you deserve somethig extra, in fact let's get the icing on the cake." Xion watched as Roxas walked past her. She bit her tongue a bit "R-Roxas." Roxas stopped and turned to her "What did you say..?" Xion adjusted her feet some "That is your name right?" Roxas nodded and smiled "Yeah it is Xion." A few minutes later they both sat on top of the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream. Roxas handed her one "Ta-da! The Icing on the cake." Xion took it gracefully and ate some, it was salty yet sweet. "Me and Axel met up here every day after work. He says i deserved a little something extra." Roxas continued talking about Axel for a while. Xion enjoyed it. "You and Axel sound close" said Xion. Roxas nodded "That's because Axel and I are friends." Xion's eyes widened a bit at the word "Friends" "You guys are...friends..?" Roxas nodded "Yep". Xion fidgeted her feet "Roxas, do you ever think I can be a friend too?" Roxas shrugged and smiled saying "I don't know, when Axel gets back let's ask him. Then we can be friends together." Xion smiled to herself "I'd like that."


	5. Love Is Born

Day 60: Love Is Born

The sky was dark and there were street lights on. The citizens in town were weird, they wore holloween costumes. The entire town were decorated for holloween itself. This town is called Holloween Town. Xion dusted her jacket off as she and Roxas both walked side by side in town. "This place gives me the creeps" said Roxas looking around. "Let's just find the Heartless and be done with it. There's no point in wasting anymore of our time here Roxas." Xion sighed to herself. "Look, I bet we could find the heartless if we split up. You search the north side of town and I'll search the south side, when we're done we'll meet up here. Okay?" Roxas gave her a questioning look but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Yeah i got it." Roxas started walking to the other side of town. Xion kept walking, she saw a few shops, most were costume shops and very few were food shops. "I am feeling famished..I should grab a bite to eat really quick." Xion crossed the street to the resturant. She pushed the doors open and went inside, the tables were a circular with matching chairs. She walked up to the counter and saw a lady who resembled Frankinstien. "What would you like?" the lady asked her.

Xion's eyes scanned over the menu. "I'll take..two hot dogs and one orange soda." The lady rang it up. "Your total is five hundred munny." Xion reached in her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she counted out five hundred munny and gave it to the cashier, she put the rest in her pocket. "Your order will be ready in fifteen minutes. Please have a seat." Xion went to go take a seat closes to the counter. She tapped her hands on the table as she waited, for the past sixty days her and Roxas have been working together. She found out a few things about him too, she knew he liked books, he had a weakness for peanut butter cookies and he loved Sea Salt Ice-cream- oh and his favorite color is orange. She didn't find out anything about Axel besides he was her friend who liked Ice-cream too and hated complications and was really lazy. She told them a few things about her too, the fact she liked the color purple, she loved hanging out with her friends and she too liked Sea Salt ice-cream. This was her chance! Probably her last chance. After today, her and Roxas will be taking on missions seperately. "Ma'am, your orders ready." Xion snapped out of her thoughts and went to grab the brown bag with the hot dogs in it and her soda. Xion glanced at the women's eyes as she were walking out, they gleamed a yellow color.

Xion walked out the resturant and pulled out her hot dog. She bit into it as she walked away from the resturant. The food is really good, she ate it without realizing how fast she apparently ate it. "Man that hit the spot." she opened her pop and drank hakf of it as she walked. She let out a burp and excused herself while drinknig the rest of her soda then tossed the can in a nearby garbage can. "I'll save the other one for Roxas, he might be hungry too." Xion stuffed the other hot dog that was wrapped in the brown bag in her coat pocket. "I should go back to our meeting spot." Xion started walking back with her arms by her side swinging freely. She continued observing the area. "Not bad." Time seemed to have slown down for her, she looked to their meet up spot and saw a cloaked figure with blonde hair had been knocked into a wall. Time resumed normally. "Roxas!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Roxas sat up on the ground while rubbing the back of his head a bit dazed by the impact. "Xion..?" he said while looking at her. "Why are there three of you?" Xion slide across the ground to Roxas with the brown bag on his lap. "Geez, it knocked your senses loose huh? Stay right here and don't move." Roxas held the bag while giving a thumbs up. Xion peered in the darkness and saw a flying Jack-O-Latern heartless coming right for her! Xion opened her right hand as her Keyblade appeared in her hand. Xion gripped it with both hands and rushed at the Jack-O-Latern with full speed. The Jack-O-Latern sent numerous of attacks at her, Xion dodged and countered each attack with her magic.

Xion jumped in the air while getting a good lock on the Jack-O-Latern and dived towards it, bringing her keyblade forth, her keyblade went from a light orange color to a more golden handle color and the dark grey became a more silver color. "Keyblade plus..I got it!" She smiled to herself as she slahsed it right down the middle of it. Xion landed on the ground gracefully as she panted. "These guys gets stronger and stronger each time.." she dismissed her keyblade plus as she walked back to Roxas who had finished eating his hotdog. Roxas had picked himself up off the ground since he felt better now. "Thanks for swapping with me Xion, we could have probably taken it down quicker if we were together." Xion blushed and waved her hands around in the air. Roxas realized what he just said and blushed as well. "I'I mean..we could have finished quicker if we were both there..but..if you wanted to.." Xion gave a nervous laugh as she blushed more. "I don't see why we can't Roxas." Roxas laughed nervously as he blushed more. "So..we're dating now." Xion rubbed her cheek still blushing while laughing nervously. "Yeah, we are." Roxas walked past her saying "Let's RTC Xion." Xion's blushed gotten lighter and soon faded as she followed him to the portal.

 **See you all next Month for an even better exclusive in this series!**


	6. A Date with Roxas

**I have returned! After a very long break your beloved author is here with another chapter to the "XioRox pairing!"**

Day 160: A Date with Roxas

As days went on Kingdom Hearts was some what close to being half way complete, Saix kept track of everyone's mission reports and how well they were doing on their missions. He read everyone's mission reports carefully in his room thoroughly, he wanted to make sure no-one made a mistake at all. His fingers came across Roxas file then Axel and finally Xion's file. He sighed to himself as he picked it up, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered reading the mission reports, day in and day out. Saix yawned as he opened her file, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked at the first page of her report, on her report were a pink sticky note stuck to the fromt of her mission report with writing on it, Saix read the sticky note to himself. "Saix, may I please have the day off tomorrow with Roxas?" Saix thought on it for a bit and smiled to himself, he didn't mind granting her this one request after all, it wouldn't matter anyways right? They were finally making progress, so a day off for everyone wouldn't hurt anyone. Saix flipped her mission report to the next page, he yawned heavily before dropping the file out his hands and falling down on his bed in complete exhaustion. Axel were walking by Saix's room, he saw his friend had worked himself even harder than the previous nights. "Saix.." began Axel as he turned off Saix's room light and closed the door behind him. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep." Axel continued to Xion's room and gave three short knocks, signaling her, Saix, had made his decided to let them all have the day off tomorrow. Xion was lightly sleeping in her bed when she heard the thre knocks from Axel she smiled to herself before closing her eyes completely and slept.

The next day, the sky had still been dark out and the clouds were still showing signs of purple light inside them, Xion's alarm clock went off and she hit it. She sat up and looked at the clock, the time read '7:45am' . Xion got out of her bed and did her morning stretches, after stretching she did fifty jumping jacks and sit ups. After she finished doing those Xion went to the girls showers and went to take a shower, she hummed softly to herself happily, today was the day she had waited for! This is where all her hard work finally paid off, she gets the entire day off and who better to spend it with other than her best friend and her boyfriend. "Ahhh." said Xion as the water hit her head and trailed down her body thus rinsing the soap off her completely. Xion turned the water off then got out and went to dry off, after she did that Xion stopped by the bathroom mirror and examined herself a nit, her hair had grown at least to beneath her shoulders which was good for her, she didn't truly like it though. "Ugh.. I know Roxas, says I look good with long hair but honestly I prefer to keep it short." Xion grabbed her clothes and ran back to her room, when she went in her room, she closed her door and locked it. She tossed her work in the dirty's bin. "Oh what should I wear?" Xion walked over to her closet then opened it up, she had many outfits but only one of those were needed for today. "Something not too out there and something not too fancy either..hmm." Her hands grabbed a pair of black leggings down with a light purple spaghetti shirt. "This should do it." she grabbed her underwear next and got dressed.

Xion smiled to herself while standing in the mirror, she observed her body nicely, she liked how plan her outfit looked, she felt comfortable in it anyways but just to be sure she changed her spaghetti shirt to a long sleeve purple shirt that showed off her curves nicely. "Hey Xion, not bad!" she giggled to herself, someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in!" said Xion, the knob twisted and turned before the door opened, Xion turned her attention to Larxene who entered her room. "Hey girl, where you going?" asked Larxene checking Xion out. Xion blushed lightly "W-Well since Saix gave everyone a day off I just thought I could use it to go on a date with Roxas. What about you?" Larxene crossed her arms under her chest while thinking. "I see, in that case do you want me to cut your hair back to how it was when you first came here?" asked Larxene grabbing a pair of scissors off her desk and walking to her. Xion flashed a friendly smile then turned around to the mirror. "Yes please!" said Xion delightfully, Larxene walked behind her friend than lined it up evenly to it's old original hairstyle length than cut it carefully and quickly. Larxene took her cut hair and threw it out. "All done girl." Xion smiled to herself in the mirror more, there was the original Xion once again smiling back at her.

Xion went to Twilight Town's theaters where Roxas stood waiting for her in a black t shirt and blue jeans. He waved over to Xion as she approached him. Xion smiled politely "Roxas, you look great." said Xion blushing. Roxas rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously "Thanks Xion, to be honest you look cute as hell in that." Xion blushed darkly and looked away a bit embarrsed "Oh this old thing, I just saw it in my closet and decided to put it on." said Xion giggling as her blush faded. Roxas extended his hand to her "Either way you still look cute as hell." Xion blushed again while shaking her head to get rid of her blush. "Are you ready to go in?" asked Roxas. Xion nodded "What are we watching?" she asked while holding his hand. Roxas led the way inside the theater, they grabbed one medium bucket of popcorn and two sodas. "We're watching this new Halloween movie." Xion didn't want to admit horror movies frightened her so she hid it from him. "Is Halloween with Jason Vorhees or Micheal Myers?" She knew it was Micheal Myers film but she wanted to try and play dumb so he can score some points. "It's Micheal Myers, he's the one who killed his entire family." the theater lights were a lightish blue color. "I hope this is the last installment. " said Xion jokingly, Roxas joined in on her laugh as they walked to theater room 3-F. "Jason Vorhees's the one who drowned in the pool and went up against Freddy Kreugar." Xion loved listening to Roxas talk about horror films."Wow, you sure do know your stuff Roxas." Roxas grinned as they sat in the very back of the theater in row F seats 2F and 3F. "Of course I do Xion, I love horror movies." Xion pulled their seats down and sat down in hers, Roxas sat down in his, he put his drink in the cup holster. Xion did the same and moved her hair back some "What's this one about?" Roxas handed her the popcorn as the room started getting darker, "It's about Micheal escaping from a prison, he somehow finds his neice and wants to kill her but she said she's actually been praying on this day so she can kill him." Roxas looked at Xion as the room got darker, he took more notice of how pink her lips were and how her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark light room, his eyes landed on her breast, he wondered what size she was. Xion caught him out the corner of her eye checking her out, she pretended she didn't notice it. The room got even darker and Roxas decided to make a move, he leaned over to her cheek ready to kiss it, Xion blushed and turned her head to face him as he got closer, the two closed their eyes and moved closer until they're lips were four inches apart from touching. They were so still, nervous and patient they pratically knew what they both wanted. Roxas decided to stop moving closer to her but Xion grabbed his head gently and was ready to kiss him until the movie made a red light flasha nd a loud boom was heard. The two jumped back instantly when they saw the movie starting.

They both looked at each other and gave an nervous laugh before turning their attentions to the movie. Xion bit her lower lip as she ate some popcorn slowly and a bit sadly, they were finally about to get their first kiss but the movie just had to start at the wrong moment and mess them up. Two hours and thirty minutes had passed, Xion and Roxas came out the theater and tossed their trash out into the garbage. Xion noticed time seemed to move differently here than in their world because it gotten pretty dark extremely fast. Roxas looked at Xion while holding her hand "Did you enjoy the movie Xion?" Xion was actually terrified after seeing the movie but she hid her fear from Roxas. "Yup, I sure did, how about you?" Roxas grinned "I loved it." he said. Xion smiled more "That's good." Roxas opened a portal for them to go through "Xion, if the movie did scare you, you'd tell me right?" Xion turned her head to him "Of course I will Roxas." she squeezed his hand tightly signaling she was now terrified to go though their own portal for now. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Roxas smiled, he leaned down to her lips and kissed her. Xion's eyes widened and she blushed a whole lot. She never wanted the kiss to end, she wanted it to last for eternity, she wrapped her arms around his neck just as his tongue invaded her mouth, she gently nibbled his tongue before rubbing her own against it. Roxas laughed a little and softly broke the kiss "Let's go." Xion removed her hands from around his neck and blushed "Right." they went through the portal and went home. In Larxene's room, she and Axel were laying down on the bed making out intensively, his hands rubbed against her thighs gently as they kissed. Larxene broke the kiss, blushing madly with her tongue hanging out a little. "A-Axel, that's enough."

Axel smiled as he broke the kiss placing more kisses on her cheek and neck while holding her close to him, he wasn't worried about anyone coming in because her door is locked and so far sound proof. "All right, can't we just go a little further like last time?" Larxene put her tongue in her mouth as her blushed faded "Y-You mean when we ended up having...sex?" Axel grinned and nodded "But Axel, we haven't done that in at least a month." Axel gave a low sigh "I know, that's why I want us to do it again. Besides were both adults anyways, what we do is our business and no-one else's." Larxene bit her lower lip and sat up on her bed "Yeah but..are you sure what we did was right to Roxas and Xion..?" Axel closed his eyes while thinking. He remembered they were in the director's room with the projector, the room was dark, too dark for them to see. H accidentally pushed the button on the projector and it started the movie with light projecting around his head and onto the screen, Xion and Roxas both moved back to their original seats. Axel opened his eyes and nodded "If we haven't intervenined things could have gone a lot worse there." said Axel. Larxene rolled her eyes, she heard Xion's door close but she didn't hear anything coming from Roxas room at all. "Whatever." Larxene rolled over on her side and fell alseep, leaving poor Axel, alone, awake and sexually frustrated once more.

 **How was that? See you next week! R and R!**


	7. Double Date

**And I'm back with another exciting chapter to this XioRox story! and of course LarAxel's pairing is shadowing in this story too! I'll try to add as much of them both as i can!**

Day 180: Double Date!

I was wandering around in this town with my Keyblade to my side by myself, the sky was bright blue, there were plenty of grass and mountains here with more grass on top of it, the trees looked like pine trees and the sun was blazing hot, I realized I wasn't in a town but on an island that was surrounded by tons of water. "Where am i?" I asked myself a bit cluelessly, this was my first time in this town but for some reason it felt like I've been here before. I continued walking around while lightly slashing the grass as i walked by it, it wasn't cold here either nor too hot, the air was just right. I looked around and saw a few boulders around too, my eyes shifted over to a red treasure chest not too far ahead of me. "Hey, a chest!" I disbanded my keyblade and ran towards it at full speed and hopped over a small gap in the ground while running towards it, once i reached the chest i was about to tap it when it's eyes shot open on me. "U-um.." I said while staring at the chest, it didn't seem much of a threat, it opened it's mouth, inside it's mouth was purple and it's pink tongue hung out like a dog. "Aww, you're just the cutest little heartless ever!" The heartless's eyes close and jumped up and down a bit, I could tell it agreed with me. "I'll call you Ben, what do you say, me and you get out of here?" Ben jumped up and down again. I started walking to the far other side of the island with Ben close by me, he didn't once try to attack me or escape me. "Ben." I said to him, Ben's eyes locked onto me and he blinked in acknowledgment to me. "How are you walking if you don't have any legs?" Ben flew up in the air a little in front of me and showed me the bottom of his chest, he had no feet.

"I guess you're going to be hovering everywhere we go, haha." Ben and I spotted a small female person with a green dress on with matching shoes, her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, it appeared to be a fairy. "Um.." I said to the fairy girl, the fairy smiled at me and put both of her hands up as if saying wait, she flew up to my forehead and leaned hers against mines. I wasn't sure what to do but when she moved back she giggled and I heard it! this small girl's voice, I could hear her talking. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, who are you?" asked the fairy girl. I held my hands together "My name is Xion Davis but just call me Xion. Who are you?" I asked the fairy girl. The fairy girl smiled and flew around in a circle "My name's Tinkerbell." "Tinkerbell?" I asked her, Tinkerbell smiled at me "Yes,that's my name." "Well Tinkerbell, how can I hear your voice? How are we talking right now?" I crossed my arms while looking at her. Tinkerbell giggled "It's because I linked my mind with yours, so you can understand our language." I thought back to when she pressed her forehead against mines. "Ohhh, i see now." Tinkerbell giggled and asks "Anymore questions?" I thought on it for a bit and nodded "Well..do you happen to know where I am right now?" "I most certainly do!" said Tinkerbell flying in circles around me, it looked like she was having a lot of fun. "You're in Netherland where anyone never ages and every day is filled with joy!" I had my arms crossed while nodding my head. "I'm in netherland, got it." Tinkerbell continued smiling "So can you fly?" "Can I fly..? um.. no.." I held my hand down a bit sad, Tinkerbell waved her hands in circles "Don't worry, all you need is pixie dust!" And with that being said, she flew circles around me while dropping pixie dust on me.

My body started feeling really, really light and suddenly I was hovering off the ground. "Whoa!" Tinkerbell stopped flying around me and smiled "I take it, this is your first time flying right?" I nodded my head yes but for some reason it felt like I've already done this before. I adjusted myself up right and started flying around just as good as Tinkerbell were doing without even breaking a sweat. After an hour passed, I sat on the ground completely exhausted. Ben was licking my cheek which helped me recover my energy quicker. "Thanks Ben." Ben hopped up and down happily, Tinkerbell sat on my right shoulder. "Wow, I know that was your first time flying but you're pretty good at it." I laughed nervously "Thanks for the compliment ." Ben went to get a stick, another hour went by and I was playing catch with Ben and Tinkerbell. "It's getting late.." said Tinkerbell flying off my shoulder. "I should go home now, bye Xion, bye Ben." I gave a warm smile to Tinkerbell as she flew away "Bye Tink." Ben stood in front of me with sad eyes, knowing I was about to go home now and leave him here all alone. "Aww..okay fine, I'll sneak you in my room Ben." Ben looked happy again. I opened a portal to the castle but the moment I did, someone shot a lightning bolt right at Ben. "Ben!" my eyes quickly shot over to the red treasure chest heartless as it flew back and vanished thus releasing it's heart, i watched as it's heart shimmered in the light before hovering in place. I walked over to Ben's heart and touched it, his heart had flown right inside me. "Whoa" said a female's voice "is that how you collect your hearts?" I looked over to the source of the voice and saw it was none other than the lightning goddess herself, Larxene. "No, they normally fly away but this one..was different." Larxene nodded while half listening to me, "Xion, your mission's over now but I was wondering if you wanted to come on this double date with Roxas, Axel and myself." I gave a short sigh and nodded "Sure.." i missed Ben, so i was a little sad about that.

"Great! And try not to mope about your little heartless friend being killed today. That'll bring down the mood quickly." I nodded in silence for a bit, i walked through my portal and appeared back in the castle, I went to go take a shwoer in the girl's bathroom. I sat down in the water carefully washing my legs with my breast moving with each movement i made. "A double date huh? I wonder what possessed them to have such a crazy idea.." I started washing my hair and after a few minutes i rinsed the soap off my body and got out. I dried off, got dressed in a all black dress with white leggings and I put my cloak on top of it. "All set." I opened a portal to a resturant in Traverse Town. I looked up at the dark sky and it's cloudless night. My eyes noticed the buidings were tall and each had red roofs on them. "This is Traverse Town huh? Not bad." I looked back at the resturant's sign and red it, it said 'Red Obster." I went inside and looked around, the ceiling was really high and it seemed to be packed tonight, the walls were yellow with pantings on them. My eyes drifted over to a table where I saw Larxene in a golden dress, Axel wore a black tuxedo and Roxas wore a light blue tuxedo. I quickly made my way to them and sat down by Roxas "Wow Xion, every time I see you, you look more and more beautiful!" I blushed lightly and smiled "And you look just as handsome as ever Roxas." Roxas blushed lightly while laughing nervously. Axel and Larxene kissed. "So" said Larxene putting her menu down "What are you guys getting?" Roxas looked down at his menu and opened it, he quickly scanned the list with his eyes and closed his menu. "I'm getting a cheese burger with fries and pop, what about you Axel?" Axel had just put his menu down on the table as he smiled "I'm going to get some barbeque chicken with pop. What about you Xion?"

I looked down at my menu and shrugged "I'll have the same thing Roxas is having, It'll save me the time in actually looking in the menu." Roxas smiled and kissed my cheek but I didn't blush at all. "Well isn't that sweet." said Larxene making kissy faces "They're getting the same food." Axel playfully smacked Larxene's cheek "Come on babe, leave them alone." Larxene rolled her eyes playfully at Axel "Oh shut up, you red head!" Axel laughed as he pretended to be hurt by her comment. "Ouch, she called me a red head." he laughed, Roxas joined him in his laugh. I looked at Larxene "So, what did you get to eat?" I said a bit boredly, Larxene grinned and pointed over to a fish tank behind me "Look over there." I turned around and saw red lobster's, i quickly looked back to larxene. "You're joking right?" Larxene shook her head no while giggling "I'm totally serious Xuion, you know you should really try some sea food every once in a while." the waitress came by and took our orders. Roxas was playing with his fork "We want food, we want food!" he chanted . Axel decided to join in on his little protest "We want food, we want food!" Larxene and I both rolled our eyes at them and says in unision "Boys" we both laughed at them. Twenty minutes passed before the waitress had brought us our food, we all ate it silently and enjoyabley. After we all finished eating we paid the bill and went back to the castle, or as I call it, our home.

I was walking by Larxene's room when I noticed her door was open, I stopped and peaked inside it, it was dark which made it hard to see but I heard some strange noises coming from her room, almost like some sort of moans. "Axel.." I heard Larxene say in a seductive tone between her moans "Axel..more" I couldn't see what was happening so i went inside her room and saw Axel and Larxene taking off their clothes before he sat up from between her legs. He swayed his hand through his hair and grabbed his dick and shoved it inside Larxene's pussy, I wasn't exactly sure what they were doing but in a few seconds, Axel leaned over Larxene and started thrusting at a medium pace. Larxene moaned as Axel continued to thrust, she gripped the bed sheets with each thrust he pumped into her. Axel was moaning spftly but still you could hear it, Larxene wrapped her legs and arms around Axel as he sped up even more. She moaned louder and louder, this was sort of uncomfrotable to watch but it was entertaining. Larxene tossed her head back in pure ectasy as she had her tongue hanging out her mouth in a lewd manner "A-Axel!" Axel was moaning a bit more louder as he continued thrusting, the bed shook with them. Larxene moaned so loud everyone in the halls could hear her "A-A-Axel, ah ah! I-I'm cumming!" Axel's breathing sped up even more "I-I'm cumming too!" Larxene continued moving with each thrust he did "Ahh, cum inside, inside!" she moaned loudly as she came, Axels gave three more thrust "Ahhh" moaned Axel releasing his cum inside her. They both panted heavily and tiredly "A..Axel.." said Larxene extremely tired, she lost her grip and fell back on the bed. Axel pulled out just as tired "Lar...xene.." he fell down beside her extremely tired. I felt like someone else was in the room with me, I quickly turned around and saw Roxas run to his room, I quietly walked out Larxene's room and locked the door behind me. "What was that all about?" I glanced down at the floor and saw some weird stickey stuff on the floor "What's this?" I shaked my head and went to bed.

 **I hoped you all liked this chapter as well, see you next week!**


	8. Namine's Message

**Here we go with the 8th chapter to this non-stop action packed train ride!**

 **Day 240: Namine's Message**

The sky is blue with clouds looming in the sky, citizens were walking around town and others were busy setting up for today's festival. The current town Xion were in is called "Twilight Town." Xion had her hands to her sides as she watched the citizens get busy by preparing for the festival. She looked up at the designs they were preparing for and it looked like the town is preparing for Halloween, she smiled to herself, Halloween is the one holiday that everyone would go out late at night and knock on strangers doors then say the famous line. "Trick or Treat!" Xion started walking around the town a little bit and she saw Hayner, Pence and Olette placing decorative bats on buildings, poles and mailboxes. Those three never even rested to take a short break at all. Ollete wiped the sweat from her forehead a d stood up off the ground. "Phew... who knew decorating this town would be such hard work!" said Olette taking a seat on the ground as Hayner and Pence continued working. "Come on Olette, we can't let Sifer and his gang beat us to doing good deeds you know!" said Hayner grabbing a ghost out the box of decorations. "We have to make sure our town knows how awesome we are!" Pence nodded in agreement to Hayner, he bent down and grabbed a pumpkin out the box of decorations "I agree with Hayner, we HAVE to do this Olette." said Pence as he handed her the decoration.

Xion bit her lower lip, she wanted to help them but her mission was to track down a heartless and kill it. She was not to interfer with anyone in this town or anything. "They need help..but.. I can't help them or..." her voice trailed off as she shook her head no. "Screw it, i'm not going to pass them up like this." said Xion walking over to them in a steady yet fast pace with a smile on her face as she appraoched them. Olette was the first one to spot Xion coming, she quickly got off the ground. "Here comes one of the town's folks, maybe she wants to see if we're actually doing this or bluffing.." she said to herself. Hayner turned around and saw Xion approaching them, he smiled back while looking over her in her all black attire. Xion looked at Hayner as she was only a few feet away from the trio, she noticed Hayner wore beige pants with a matching vest and a black shirt. Her eyes drifted over to Olette, Olette wore a peach shirt with flowers on it and some beige shorts. Pence wore a red, black and white jersey with some blue jeans. "Hey" said Hayner "You're one of the town's folks aren't you? Don't worry, we'll have everything finished in two hours from now." Xion's smile faded a bit as she was now close enough to them. "O-Oh no, I'm not one of the town's people so don't worry." Pence sighed in relief "That's good to know. Hey um.. what's your name?" Xion thought on it for a moment before speaking. "My name is Xion Davis but you can just call me Xion." Olette smiled at her "Nice to meet you Xion, my name is Olette, and these two are Hayner and Pence." Xion's eyes drifted over to Hayner and Pence before landing on Olette again. "It's ncie to meet all of you." said Xion, Hayner nodded with a sly smile on his face "Yeah, you too!" Xion giggled at his enthusiasm in his voice. "Well can I lend you guys a hand with the decorations?" asked Xion.

Pence's eyes widened a little and he smiled to himself. "Sure! That'll make things go by waaay quicker." said Pence handing Xion one of the boxes they had, Xion grabbed the box from Pence and looked at Olette "Um.. can you come with me? It'll be much faster if there's two of us working over there and two over here." said Xion adjusting the box in her hands. Olette smiled warmly at Xion. "Sure thing Xion, whatever we don't finish in the next hour and fifty-one minutes will just be undone. Come on, we can go to the train station since we finished the downtown area already." Xion looked around a bit "Annd..where's the train station?" asked Xion, she's been here before but she wanted to avoid answering any questions about how well she knows her way around Twilight Town. Olette giggled and pointed to a road that was going up like a hill. "It's over there, come on I'll race you there!" said Olette running off at full speed to the train station. "H-Hey no fair!" said Xion running fter her carefully so she didn't drop anything or fall. Olette looked back at Xion as she was running after her, she quickly pulled out a camera as Xion continued running towards her and snapped a quick picture of her. Xion wondered why she took a picture of her but decided to leave it alone. Olette had just reached the train station, she sat on the stairs as she waited for Xion. Xion had just made it to the train station three minutes after Olette, she gasped lightly as she walked the box over to Olette and sat the box down before sitting down on the ground exhaustedly. Olette grinned before getting up off the stairs, she walked over to the box and pulled out the last remaining ghost and pumpkins "Hey Xion, I'll start decorating on the inside while you down the outside okay?" said Olette walking to the doors of the train station, Xion gave her a thumbs up as she slowy got up off the ground. "Olette hold on." Olette stopped in her tracks and turned around to her. "Yeah Xion?" Xion grabbed a few pumpkins off the ground.

"I'm curious um.. when we were running to the train station.. you took my picture didn't you?" asked Xion making eye contact with her. Olette looked a bit sad but smiled "Yes, I did... was that a bad thing? I'll delete it if you want me too." said Olette. Xion shook her head no while sitting the pumpkins down on the stairs of the train station. "N-No it's not that. I was just wondering why'd you take my picture is all." Olette's sadness faded as she smiled even more. "Well, it's just something I do Xion. I like taking pictures of my friends." said Olette quickly running inside the train station. Xion's eyes widened a little, her heart was beating fast but it was slowly returning to it's original beating pattern. "She likes taking pictures of her friends huh..? Well.. now I have four friends." Xion smiled more to herself as she continued sitting the pumpkins on each side of the steps then she sat some on the ground in front of the stairs, after that she took a mixture of ghost and bats and hung them up on the walls of the train station. "I wonder what Roxas, Axel and Larxene is doing right now." she walked over to the box and grabbed a few more decorations and hung them up on the other side as well, she even wrapped one of the paper bats around the door handles of the train station. "They're probably waiting on me to meet them at our spot as usual.. but if that's the case then.." her eyes drifted up to the top of the train station where she saw a girl with a white organization coat on, take a step back to avoid detection.

Xion was still looking up at the tower when Olette came back outside. "Xion." Xion stopped looking up at the tower and looked at Olette "Yes?" she asked her. Olette opened the train station's door some more and gave an awkward laugh. "C-Can you help me decorate on the inside once you're finished decorating out here?" Xion looked around at all the work she's done and figured she had done more than enough on the outside. "Actually Olette, I'm already done out here, i'll come and help you now." She picked up the box and saw all the decorations were almost all gone. Olette sighed in relief "Thank you Xion." she held the door open for Xion, Xion quickly made her way inside as she said "No problem Olette." Xion sat the box down on one of the benches in the train station, she saw there was a lot of work that needed to be done. "All right Xion, let's get to work!" said Olette grabbing two handful of decorations, Xion pumped her fist in the air and said "Yeah!" As two hours passed, they had finally finished decorating the inside of the train station, their box was completely empty and the only thing that remained inside was a rubber spider. Olette and Xion looked at their work before high fiving one another, the moment they high fived was the moment a shutter was heard 'Click!' they turned around and saw Pence and Hayner with a camera smiling. "You guys!" laughed Olette "I take it you're done too?" said Olette. Hayner nodded "It was easy. I see you two finished too." said Hayner.

Xion looked around again and smiled "Yup! We worked pretty fast together." Pence had grabbed the picture out the caemra as it came out, he handed it to Olette "We can add this to our club house." Olette giggled as she pulled out her picture of Xion carrying the box to the station. "These will make great momentos! We can put them in our treasure box." Hayner nodded his head again "Yeah, but of course, Xion will have to come with us to our club house first." All eyes were on Xion, she smiled and nodded "I'm flatterred, of course I'll go with you guys!" said Xion. They all said in unision "All right!" Hayner looked at Xion once again "Before we take you to our club house, we have to show you something else first." Xion blinked and tilted her head a little bit "Oh.. um.. okay." Hayner, Pence Olette and Xion all had walked out the train station, they kept walking past their club house too. Xion took the rubber spider and put it on Olette's head, this caused Olette to run around screaming, Hayner and Xion stood by her smiling with a peace sign as Pence snapped the picture. Finally they reached the other side of the forest, there was a big metal gate on blocking their way with a keyhole and on the other side of the gate was a mansion. "Here we are." said Hayner, Xion looked at Hayner "Um.. where are we?" asked Xion, Pence placed the picture on the ground "No time to explain, get ready guys!" Hayner quickly stroke a pose with his arms crossed, Olette squatted down between the boys with a big smile on her face and Xion had her arm wrapped around Pence as the camera snapped a picture 'Click! Click!' Two pictures came out the camera a few seconds afterwards. "All right." said Olette walking back to the forest "Time to get back now, it's getting dark." Hayner quickly followed her "Yeah, hey Pence catch up!" said Hayner. Pence looked at Xion and smiled "You're coming with us too aren't you?" said Pence grabbing his camera plus the pictures before running after them. "I'll catch up." said Xion smiling to herself, she turned back around to the mansion only to see the same figure from before. She saw a girl who was the same height as her, her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, she wore a white Organization cloak. "Hello...Xion" said the girl, Xion stared at her "Um.. who are you?" asked Xion, the girl smiled "My name is Namine." said Namine. "Everything the Organization told you is a lie.. you need to turn against them.. even against your boyfriend Roxas.." Xion's eyes widened a bit in surprise, she put her hands up and took a step back from Namine. "Wait what?" Xion heard a loud 'Bang' it sounded like someone dropping something on a metal floor, Xion looked behind her and looked back at where Namine stood only to see she was gone.

 **How was that? Hehe, R and R!**


	9. Working with Namine

**We're back after a very long break with the Ninth Chapter to this love able book! I know it might not be what some of you expected but I feel really good about this! ^^**

 **Day 300: Working with Namine**

The sky was sunset red with ornage clouds in the sky, there is a forest covered in the orang sunset glow with bunny's animals running through the fores. Deeper in the forest is a tall metal gate with a locked key, there were green grass going through the yard and a nice pavement leading to a mansion, the mansion was very large from the outside, there wasn't any fancy decorations in the front lawn either. Inside the mansion's living room was an all white living room set, even th curtains surrounding all the windows in the house were white, there was a dining room set that was also white but their dishes and in the kitchen were pure black. There was a total of forty two rooms in the mansion, each room is white. In the living room were two figures, one was Namine, she sat on one end of the table in an all white Organization 13 robe and on the other nd was Xion who wore an all black Organization 13 robe. Both staring at each other in complete silence for a moment, Namine cleared her throat "I'm glad to see you're still with us Xion even after all this time you haven't once had any regrets in carrying out our missions." said Namine smiling warmly at Xion as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Xion placed her arms on the table, carefully glancing around the room before her eyes landed back on Namine, she smiled back and sat up straight. "Well of course I wouldn't, you guys don't really ask for much except for reconisence missions, I also get a lot of off days too, the pay is great and.." her voice trailed off for a moment. "Maybe..even during our missions Namine.. we've bunped into Roxas and Axel twice in a row... maybe there'll be a third time?" said Xion shaking her head not really wanting to see them again.

She knew the reason she left the Organization two months ago but it was her choice. Especially after learning the truth about their goals, she just couldn't stand to be apart of something like that, she remembered how she asked Roxas to come with her but he denied her request. He thought it be better if they could have intel coming in from both sides instead of just one. Namine licked her lips, carefully breathing lightly "I wouldn't push the idea of us bumping into them a third time is less , if we do bump into them a third time and they try to capture you, put up a fight and come back to me safely. Okay?" asked Namine in a caring way. Xion grinned as she locked eyes with Namine "You bet I will Namine, you've done a lot for me in my time I've been here. I want to do everything I can to help you with your goal." said Xion stretching her arms up in the air some. Namine grinned more "As to you Xion, but you know once my goal is complete.. you'll have to.." Namine's eyes darted to the ground not wanting to finish her sentence. Xion looked a bit sad knowing what the future held for her, she tried to think of something else to cheer Namine up. "Hey Namine, let's not worry about now, what's going to happen in the future has nothing to do with us now. Let's just take a break from all of our missions, and relax." said Xion stopping her hnds from drawing circles as she made eye contact with Namine. Namine patted her cheeks with her hands, blinked a few times to refocus her vision and looked back at Xion. "Yeah, that sounds swell, what should we do?" asked Namine smiling back at her. "Uhh.." said Xion looking around the living room, her eyes landed on Namine's sketch pad that had been lying on the floor.

Namine followed Xion's gaze to her sketch pad, she quickly got up from the table then went to pick it up, after she picked it up she held it in her hands firml and sat back down at the table with Xion. "Are you curious about this?" asked Namine holding it in front of her, gently swaying it side, to side. "It's my sketch pad, I usuall draw in it." Xion smiled as she watched Namine sway the sketch pad from side to side before nodding a bit. "I am interested in your drawings Namine, may I see them?" asked Xion reaching for the sketch pad. Namine's eyes darted to the ceiling then to the far right of the room, then to the far left before landing on Xion once again. "I don't see any harm in that." said Namine turning her sketvh pad to Xion and handing it over to her, Xion gracefully took the sketch pad "That's the spirit Nami!" said Xion as she opened the sketch pad. She observed the drawings of whatr appeared to be a boy with brown spikey hair, he wore some clothes, big yellow shoes. There were two other figures in the drawing as well, one was a white duck that wore a mages uniform and holding a staff. And the second one was wearing brown jeans, a green shirt and he was holding some sort of sheild. "These are pretty good." said Xion as she flipped the page slowly, she felt like something inside her had been reborn as if she knew who they were. "Donald and Goofy.." she said low enough so Namine couldn't hear her. Namine tilted her head a bit and gigled a little "Did you just call me Nami?" asked Namine, Xion nodded her head. "Yes, I did." "Well i guess I'll give you a sweet nickname as well. Hmmm." Namine thought on it for a bit as she thought long and hard on it. "I'll cal you Xi-Xi!" the two laughed at the sillyness between them.

Xion continued looking at a few more drawings in the sketch pad before finally closing it fully. "Nice drawings." she told her. Namine smiled brightly once again, gently taking her sketch pad from Xion with a simple "Thanks, but there's something else I want to show you too." Xion scratched her right cheek lightly with her left index finger, as she thought on what Namine had said. "Well, what is it then?" said Xion in a cheery tone. Namine flipped through her drawings a few times then turned her sketch pad around for Xion to see. The walls were grey as were the floors, there was a computer in the center of the room with a few weird space pods in the room too. Next to the computer were a table where a small dark figure had been balled up ino a ball while sitting up, her knees were pointed up to her head and her head rested on her thighs. "Mmm.. cool." said Xion. Namine nodded "There's more." she flipped the page showing the boy inside one of the chambers, he wore black jeans with a red shirt and black jordans. His hair were two toned with the colors dark brown and black running through his hair, he was dark skin and had a silever T shaped chain around his neck. There was a message written next to his pod. The message said 'Is he Hero or Villain?'. Namine closed the book saying softly "Somewhere in this year.. that boy has imprisoned himself to sleep for twenty years. In 2038 he will return." Xion was completely interested in this boy, she showed clear signs of wanting to know more. "Where is he?" asked Xion, Namine pointed to her ceiling. "In space, resting." Xion figured this was a fiction character who played a big role in Namine's drawings so she played along with her. "Why is he sleeping?" asked Xion moving closer to her friend a little. "He wants to save his city from a threat, he's a hero who's the greatest and strongest being in our entire solar system. He is the one who divides the light from the darkness, the good from the evil, the innocent from the guilty. He is Trayvon Nimakaze.. the rightful leader of The Ultimate Team." said Namine with closed eyes, she slowly re-opened them. Xion glanced over to a book on the book shelf, Namine quickly got it and showed it to her. "Here's the book I got that name from and the boy. The Ultimate Team 1&2: WarZones and FinalWars, I personally love it but hate how it ends." said Namine handing her book over to Xion, Xion took the book as she began wondering about this hero.

 **See you all in the next and final chapter!**


	10. Roxas, I love you

**I'm back with the final chapter to "My Last Days In The Organization" brought to you by myself and William Russell77.995. I hope you enjoy it! I also made a lot of changes to it because it was like 4k words long.**

 **Day 358: Roxas, I love you...**

It was late morning, mostly 10am. I had just woken up and got out of my bed, my hair were wet and drapped down in front of my face. I sighed softly as i moved it out the way and walked to th bathroom, slugishly in a drooping manner. I let out a light yawn bedpre making a right, leading around the corner. The mansion was dimly lite today which was good, I was not ready to go out and face the morning sun rays, that shined in through the bedroom window. "This sucks..." I say to myself as I opened the bathroom door and went inside thus closing it back behind me and locking it. "Why out of all days must this day be the most sunniest day ever?" I gently banged my hea dagainst the bathroom wall, closed my eyes and sighed in a loud yet low tone. 'Knock, knock'. I pulled my head off the wall as my eyes opened then darted over to the door. "Who is it?" i asked in a mild tone, I wasn't really feeling like talking to anyone today. "I-It's me Xion, Namine." I rubbed my eyes with my eyes crossed while looking at the door bored. "How can I help you Nami?" I said in the exact mild tone as before. "I just wanted to come check on you. Are you okay Xi-Xi?" asked Namine. My eyes darted around the bathroom for a bit, i turned on the shower and nodded as I removed my clothes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to relieve myself for a bit. Okay?" There was complete silence on the other side of the bathroom, I bet if she was in here with me right now, she'd be a blushing mess. "Nami-" "Yeah, Okay i get it! I'll let you do your thing!" said Namine in a rush as her foot steps moved away from the bathroom door. I quickly got in the shower, leaned my back against the wall as I sat down and sighed again. I wasn't going to masturbate, that was just something I said when I wanted to be left alone, which I did often.

The water brushed up against my body in a warm manner, i closed my eyes and relaxed more in the water before grabbing the towel and started washing up. I'm not sure how long I've been in the tub but I counted passed. After I got out out the shower and dried myself off, I stood there in the bathroom looking in nthe mirror at myself and smiled sweetly at the girl in the mirror. She was so beautiful, intellegent, adorable and kind to many people. "That girl.." I said talking about myself. "Is the new light of hope in this cruel world, and she wishes her best friends can see the light before it's too late." I picked up my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth, after that I went to get ready for today, in my usual all black attire that I loved so much. Namine had just finished pouring both of our bowls full of Frosted Flakes cereal wih milk and two spoons inside each bowl. I came downstairs in the kitchen and saw Namine was ready for today as well. "Good Morning Xi-Xi!" she said in a delightful tone. "Are you hungry? I sure am!" she giggled and sat down at the table taking her bowl which was red and my bowl which were blue. "Yeah, I can eat something." I said sitting down across from her, gently pulling my bowl towards me, I said my prayers before eating. Namine continued eating silently while humming a bit. I raised my eye curiously in Namine's direction as I ate, she peeped it and stopped esting for a second. "Sorry, is my humming bothering you?" she asked as she ate some more cereal, I shook my head no gently and smiled. "No, not at all Nami! I was just cuious about the song you were humming." Namine continued eating a bit more before finishing up, I had done the same.

After breakfast, I cleaned our dishes then went to go join Namine by the front door. "I'll tell you about the song I was humming Xi-Xi, it's such a nice song I made up a while back." said Namine opening the front door, she walked out it and I followed out behind her, thus locking the door back behind us. "Alright, so what was it you were humming?" I glanced behind me to the mansion, it really was big on the outside too. The grass were at a medium height, there were dandelions throughout the grass along with some white and blue tulips. Namine slowly walked towards the gate. "It's a song I made, I call it simple and clean." said Namine opening the gate. I quickly went to catch up to her as she closed the gate behind us and locked it behind us. "Oh? Please, do go on." I said giggling. Namine stretched her arms in the sunlight and cleared her throat, we walked away from the walk way of her mansion and started walking through the forest, we were on our way to Twilight Town. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say.. pleeease, oh baby! don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." she sang in a medium pitched melody, I glanced at her a bit as she sang the song, her voice were so angelic that it instantly caught my attention. "You're giving me, too many things..lately. You're all I neeeeed. You smiled at me and said. Don't get me wrong you, but does that mean i have to meet your father? When we are older you'll uuuunderstand, what I meant when I said no." I giggled a bit as she continued singing her song as we made our way to Twilight Town. once we were in town I glanced around and stretched my arms smiling at her . "Wow, Nami you're a pretty good singer you know." I said leading our way to the ice cream shop.

Namine brushed her hair back with her left hand then looked around a bit carefully then to me. "What kind of Ice cream do you want Xi-Xi?" asked Namine, I looked at the menu. "Hmmmm." I said curiously. On the menu there were only seven flavors of ice cream, one was sea salt ice cream, the other one was double fudge, sour vanilla, banana tastic-yellow, midnght peach, strawberry and starwberry sea salt ice cream. "I want Strawberry Sea salt ice cream, I never actually tried it before." Namine smiled "Good choice Xion." said Namine patting her chest for her wallet. "U-Umm.. I left my wallet at home. Can you wait here while I go get it?" asked Namine with pleading eyes as she held onto my left shoulder. "Sure, I'm not going anywhere no time soon anyways." Namine jumped up and down three times, clapping, like a little kid who had just received a prize. "Alright give me a minute, don't go anywhere." said Namine turning tail, before sprinting back to the mansion. I smiled as she ran off, how lucky I was to have such great friends. I looked over at a bench and sat down on it, I looked up at the blue sky as the wind blew gently, allowing my hair to be blown with it. I was going to close my eyes when I felt a famillar presence, I looked around and saw Diz walking towards me. I quickly got up to my feet and got in a defensive stance. "Diz, what do you want? I done everything you asked me to do, geez. Can I ever get a break from you?" I said in a harsh tone, Diz only smirked at me then that turned into a frown as he approached me. "Xion, you still have one last mission I need for you to do, in order for Sora to wake up. I'll need you to defeat Roxas in battle, collect his essence. That's if you wish to stay alive and not reunite with Sora." said Diz pointing up to the Twilight Tower, I looked in the direction he was pointing, I saw Roxas walking on it and he took a seat.

I looked at Diz with my hands on my hips a bit annoyed. "And what if he defeats me? What'll happen then?" I asked carefully, a bit less harsh. Diz stared at me with his orange eyes. "If you lose to Roxas.. you will be sent back to Sora, your memories, and all will be joined with him forever. Roxas has no intentions of waking Sora up but if he does something foolish, he will surely die, leaving Sora in a slumber forever." said Diz. I ruffled my hair with my right hand while thinking on it a bit, seeing how bogus this was. "Fine, I'll do it.." I said in a low tone. "If I do this, will you promise to let Namine and I go?" Diz put his right hand over his chest, giving a small bow. "You have my word, Namine and your freedom will be gauranteed if you succeed." said Diz standing up fully again, he went to buy two sea salt ice creams and handed them to me. "Now go Sora, go and take back what's rightfully yours." I raised my eyes in question at him when he called me Sora, i snatched the ice creams away from him then went through my dark corridor portal and appeared on top of the Twilight Tower. I sighed lowly, sliding my hood on, I focused on what I had to do in order to be free and for myself and Namine's freedom. But could I really kill my boyfriend..? is he even still my boyfriend even after all I've done to him? I shook the thoughts from my head as I heard him talk. Roxas had his knees pulled up to his chest, he looked sad and hurt. "heh heh heh.. where did I think I could go? What a joke.." he said planting his head on his lap, I walked around the corner slowly and sat down on the edge of the tower next to him. Roxas noticed this and quickly sat up right in his usual position "Xion!" said Roxas excitedly, I didn't respond as I handed him one of my Sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas had taken it gently with a warm smile. "Thank you." I looked down at the ground as we both ate our ice creams in silence for a bit. "Roxas.." I said softly, i figured this was better than nothing. "I'm..out of time.." he only looked at me confused for a second as he finished his ice cream, and i did the same. "What do you mean?" he asked me. I stood up and removed my head slowly, looking out into the abyss. "Even if i'm not ready, i have to make this choice.." his eyes widened in surprise. I moved my hands up slowly to my heart. "You have poured so many memories into me..given me so much, that I feel like i'm about to over-flow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see? If you see somebody elses face.. A boy's face then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part." I dropped my hands to my sides. "Roxas.. this is him. It's Sora." Roxas let out a small gasp as I took one foot off the edge of the building and apparently walked out on an invisible platform. 'I have to do this..' I thought to myself sliding my hood back on as I turned around to face Roxas who stood up, watching me. I extended my right hand towards him, summoning my darkness at full power. "You're next Roxas, I have to make you apart of me too. Don't you see? this is why I was created." The entire area gotten dark, I had my back to Roxas who had just uncovered his eyes to see me. 'Roxas..' I thought to myself, he looked at the ground kind of hurt then rushed towards me. I slowly turned around to face him which lite the entire battle ground up again. I was really tall in my final form mode, dual weilding two giant keyblades. Roxas hesitsted for a bit before summoning Kingdom Key+. "Come at me Roxas!" I said and he rushed towards me, I swung my Keyblade trying to hit him but he jumped over it, ducked and rolled. I pulled my arm back as I saw him soaring through the air, coming directly at me with anger, love and hurt in his eyes.

"Hah!" said Roxas trying to hit me, i countered blocked it with my keyblade in my right hand, causing us to clash. I looked at him with the same love and hurt in my eyes but he couldn't see it due to my armor I was wearing, no-way in hell was I going to let Roxas win. "Hya!" I said knocking him back "Aghh!" said Roxas being sent throgh the air, he did a backflip then landed on his feet. He quickly glanced up at me. "!" said Roxas, I quickly put both of my keyblades together, showing a blue light that had formed around them, it moved out like an ocean wave them appaered on the ground near Roxas, lasers shooting out the invisible platform, trying to hit him. He ran and ran before jumping up in the air flying. 'He can fly too..?' I thought to myself. His evasion skills were impressive I had to admit it, he was coming straight at me. "Cha!" I said trying to jab him with my keyblade in my left hand, he did a 360 barrel roll to evade it. 'Damn it.. I can't fucking hit him! But then again I don't want too..' He came at me with the same expression as before and slashed at my chest, it was a direct hit, i went up a bit then went limp. I glanced at him, furiously and swung my keyblade in my right hand, he quickly jumped back, landing on his knees before standing up as I got in my defensive stance. He took his eyes off me as the entire platform glew with a white-ish yellow light before looking at me. 'Roxas.. I can't let you win this.. i'm sorry.' I thought to myself.I slashed down as all the laser surrounded him, and blew up with him in it. After the light cleared up there was nothing there, I was pretty much still tired when I looked up and saw Roxas holding his Keyblade in thin air, we kept our eyes locked on each other, he glanced away then came down at me.

I quickly ejected from the form, trying my hardest to hit him but I missed and he slashed right down my chest. I felt weak feeling all my power leave me, the platform broke, our keyblades vanihed and I landed on the ground infront of Twilight Town station, my life force vanishing before me, after it did that I fell to my knees with my eyes half way open. I never felt so weak..so tired before this. Roxas held his hand on his head as he slowly approached me. "Who are you... again? It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." I had my eyes locked on the ground as he approached me. 'He doesn't remember me.. maybe it's for the best..' "You'll be... better off now...Roxas.." I smiled weakly falling over on my left side with my eyes shut fully, something soft caught me. I was back in his arms once again. I opened my eyes weakly to look at him, seeing myself slowly break apart in small light particles. Roxas looked over my body carefully and sad. "Am I... the one who did this to you..?" he asked me with pain in his voice, I had tears in my eyes and In refused to l let my tears fall down my face, I had to be strong! I held them back and shook my head. "No.." I said weakly, I closed my eyes with a slight frown as I re-opened them and looked at his chest. "It was my choice..to go away now.." I closed my eyes again still feeling weak. "Better that, than to do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way." Roxas other hand rested on my left thigh, his eyes locked on mines. I looked up at my light particles continuing to break apart. "I belong with Sora." I closed my eyes a bit more, opened them again as i drew my breath. "And now, I'm going back...to be with him." I felt his right arm on my right shoulder as he looked at me sadly, I wanted to comfort him as much as I could. I reached up with my left hand, gently placing it ontop of his. "Roxas... I need you...to do me a favor." I struggled a bit with trying to foce the words to come out.

"All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts...Set them free." Roxas for the first time since he held me there, he broke our eye contact as his eyes diverted to the bottom left of his eye. "Kingdom Hearts... free them?" He asked. His eyes gotten big when he looked down at my legs freezing slowly, i gritted my teeth weakly from the pain. "Ugh..." He tried to touch them but decided not too. "It's too late for me to undo my mistakes.." My eyes diverted to the sunset as it was there now. "You can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts... You can't." our eyes locked again, just as I found the strength to force the words to come out again, seeing I was even more tired than before. "Good-bye, Roxas. See you again." I said with a weak smile. "I'm glad... I got to meet you." I closed my eyes again then re-opened them. "Oh... and of course Axel, Larxene and Namine too, you're all my best friends." Roxas kept his eyes locked on mines, he felt sad, I removed my hand off his then reached up to his face and placed it on his left cheek, gently holding it. I wanted to cry so bad, but I couldn't, I wouldn't put him through that. "Roxas... I love you... with all my heart. Even when they tried to make us kill each other, and I drawed my Keyblade out on you. Never forget. That's the truth." Roxas kept looking at me as my eyes were slowly closing. "H-Hey! Don't close your eyes yet!" he said lightly shaking me. I somehow found the strength to re-open them. "You love me?" he asked dumbfoundedly, I smiled with a weak laugh.

"Here...let me show you what our love is..." Roxas continued staring at me. "Okay?" he said. Without warning him, I gently tugged on his hoodie. "Lean closer to me Roxas..." and he did, he got really close, I smiled sweetly and weakly at him before pressing my lips against his gently. He was shocked at first but he returned the kiss, gently sliding his tongue in my mouth and rubbed it against mines. I blushed lightly enjoying the kiss that seemed to have lasted forever. I saw him close his eyes as he deepened the kiss. I closed mines as well, trying to keep up. Slowly i felt the last of my strength slip away from me, i stopped kissing him, my hand fell limp. Roxas quickly broke our kiss and caught my hand. I couldn't see him anymore but I could still hear him. "No, Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" asked Roxas with sorrow in his voice. 'He remembers me...' I finally let my tears roll down my face. Roxas must have seen this because he wiped my tears for me. I felt my body becoming extremely cold as ice and finally I broke apart into many lights, soaring through the sky. I felt myself being carried away into the light just as my seashell was left behind as a parting gift. I felt so sad leaving him behind, but I was relieved my fight was over. I soared through the air past Namine's house and higher into the sky. I heard Roxas's voice, it sounded very far away. "...Xion.." he said as tears rolled down his face. "Roxas..." I said weakly before everything went dark and silent. On the ground, Namine was making her way through the forest to Twilight Town when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "Wh..What is this?" asked Namine as she fell to her knees in pain, she gasped lightly, as she felt something bein ripped out of her brain. "I-It hurts!" she screamed in agony, grabbing both sides of her head tightly. "Somone please, make it stop!" she continued screaming. Namine was brought to her tears, but she didn't cry from the pain, she gently pushed herself up off the ground, but to no avail. She curled up on the ground with her eyes shut tightly. "I..I.." said Namine after the feeling something was plucked from her mind."W..What's going on?" asked Namine to herself in pain. A ghostly figure of Xion stood infront of her, giggling. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say." said Xion vanishing in thin air. Namine opened her eyes, she saw she was laying down on the ground in the forest, she wasn't sure what she was doing there. "Uh..." said Namine, then Xion's voice came back to her. "Please...oh baby...don't go.." said Namine in a low whisper, she noticed her face was drenched in tears.

 **I hope you all liked this! It was pretty well planned out and everything, Hayner, Pence and Ollette were supposed to meet Namine and Xion but I cut that out..oops haha. So umm.. if this book reaches over 25 favs and follows, I'll gladly make a version incredibly lewd, even showing more of Axel and Larxene's love making time. The same goes for Xion and Roxas! Umm again special thanks to William Russell77.995, please I encourage you all to go and read his works.**

 _A few words from the kind author. (Actual Conversation we had)_

 _Me: So, WIlliam. I want to say thank u for your help with this book! I probably wouldn't have been able to finish it you know._

 _William: Aw, no prob, i mean you good for it and all so don't worry bout it. Also you woulda been able to finish it, no lie._

 _Me: So.. will we work together again in the future?_

 _William: Prolly not, heh. I uhh, gotta lot of ideas i need to get done myself on my page, y'know?_

 _Me: So besides your own books, have you ever done a OC feature in other books?_

 _William: Mmm, I have. I actually done them in two other books I helped out with. Well ones's a cameo and the other one is a cameo too I think._

 _Me: What are they called?_

 _William: One is called uhh "The Great Ninja War handbook" by Teresa Yates. I uhh honestly only helped out in chapter three to six._

 _Me: Oh? I'll be sure to read it, because honestly you're pretty good with all this book typing business._

 _William: I mean, you pretty good at it too so, yeah. And ight._

 _Me: What OC was in that book to be exact?_

 _William: Oh, I had Tenzari Hyuga, Kenzy Hyuga who's her mom. Uhh, I had Rikki, Soya and Trayvon Nimakaze in it but he's referred to as Tr- cuz I wasn't sure if I wanted him in it or not._

 _Me: Wow! Okay okay. What other books did you do a collab on?_

 _William: Oh, there's this book called "Boruto: Dream Escape" by KawaiiOtakuGirl4444._

 _Me: What OC did you use there?_

 _William: Mm, I used Traxen, a kh OC. Mmm I used a new OC called "Kina Yatsabuki." annnd there's Trayvon Nimakaze, in it. Heh._

 _Me: Fascinating, well I want to thank you again for everything you've done for us! Is there anything else you want to say?_

 _William: Oh, I got something cooking up for y'all trust me. But here's a scene outta the newest book imma be doing a collab with somebody on. I can't give y'all the title or anything or what it's about but eh._

 _Me: Oh, okay. Well I certainly do love your works hehe. Go on with it then!_

 _ **Post Credit Scene**_

 _I swam in the forever lasting darkness with my eyes still closed. My mind wondered around a bit as I tried to peace together what happened and where I was. There was a glow coming into view, I realized it wasn't a glow but the warmth of the suns light! I stared at it, as it got closer and closer. There were a girl who sat next to me with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had an all white organization coat on. "Hold on, stay with me!" she said panicking. "I'll get you out of here just hold on!" Her voice sounded so famillar and yet re-assuring. I couldn't move, talk or do anything. The next thing I knew I was covered in a white light._

 _ **Post Credit Scene Ending.**_

 _Me: Wow! That actually sounds pretty cool-even though it's incredibly short!_

 _William: That's just a taste of what's to come. It's still being worked on so, Y'all might not see it up and runnin until the end of 2019._

 _Me: Awww, fine. Is there anything else you want?_

 _William: Nah, i'm straight._

 _Me: Okay, well there you have it folks! Please stay tuned until my next exciting installment of this book, and a certain one shot coming up too! See you there! and remember, I need 25 fav and follows for a more lewd version! See you there, my lovely readers._


End file.
